


Fever

by TheWeatherOutside



Series: Whumptober 2019 [34]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Older Brothers, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019, Whumptober Alternate Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeatherOutside/pseuds/TheWeatherOutside
Summary: Gordon and tonsillitis.Whumptober Alternate Prompt 3 - Fever
Series: Whumptober 2019 [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1501415
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Fever

“You look terrible.” Were the first words he heard that day.

“Thanks.” He tried to play it nonchalant, but his croaky voice betrayed him, and he was sure his face twisted at the pain talking caused him.

“Seriously, Gordon. I think you should be in bed.” Virgil frowned as he hopped of his stool and walked over to Gordon.

Gordon tried to brush his hand off as it reached to feel his forehead, but he knew there was no escaping Virgil when he was in Medic Mode.

“You have a fever, that’s for sure. What other symptoms do you have?” Virgil asked as he crossed his arms. Gordon had just come down to make himself some tea, but now Virgil was standing in the way and he was not going to let Gordon by so easily.

He opened his mouth to speak, but all that ended coming out was a coughing fit. He grimaced as it aggravated his sore throat and he pleadingly looked up at Virgil to just let him past so he could make his tea.

Virgil just took a step closer and gently tilted Gordon’s chin up.

“Open.”

Gordon rolled his eyes but complied.

“Do you have a headache?” Virgil asked as he let go of Gordon and his eyes travelled from Gordon’s mouth back to his eyes.

Gordon was going to answer that verbally, but then he remembered about his sore throat and decided that it would not be best for him to speak, so he nodded. Although, that just seemed to jolt his brain and make his headache worse, so he couldn’t really win.

“Earache?”

Gordon thought about that for a moment, before he shook his head.

“Well, I think you have tonsillitis. Doesn’t seem that bad, so should only last a few days.”

Gordon wanted to tell him that ‘not that bad’ was an understatement for how he was feeling, but as soon as he opened his mouth, Virgil raised a hand to stop him.

“No speaking, you’ll just feel worse.” He then started to usher Gordon back up the stairs out of the kitchen. “Now, go back to bed.”

“But-” Gordon tried to twist back around and point out that he never got his tea, but it seemed Virgil had read his mind.

“Shh,” he stopped Gordon from talking anymore. “Go back to bed. I’ll bring you some tea and see if I can find something in the infirmary to help.”

He stopped halfway up the stairs and let Gordon continue the rest of the way by himself. Gordon turned around one last time to send Virgil a look. He wanted to glare at him in annoyance for being an overly protective big brother, but all he could find in him was a smile as a thank you.

Virgil smiled back, and then Gordon trudged his way up the rest of the stairs and back to bed.


End file.
